


The Lost Prince

by Sannah



Series: Travels of Time [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Character Death, F/F, F/M, Jedi Temple, M/M, Monarchy, Original Mythology, Original Planets, Original Species, The Force, Time Travel, mind arts, original droids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2019-06-26 23:05:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15673104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sannah/pseuds/Sannah
Summary: When Luke Skywalker went to Dagobah to train under Yoda, the stories he heard about him made him think the little green troll was crazy. Well, he did become a bit crazy from the many years of being semi-alone and separated from most known life to him, but he was still sane enough to train Luke. Near the end of the months he spends there (that time he took off included), Luke is told about a trio of ancient species living somewhere in the Unknown Regions, where they are more powerful than he can possibly imagine, and that all three are now either extinct or close to it. With this information, he gets sent into the past with a mission: stop these long-lived species from extinction and fix the balance between both sides of the Force. The catch? He came with a strange stone that Yoda tasked him to bring to his younger self seconds before the old Jedi Master had joined the Force.





	1. Prologue

   When the Force needed a group of races to watch over both the Dark Side and the Light Side, It had decided to create three powerful species: ones that would later on be called the elves. Elves, to the majority of the people in the galaxy and in the Republic, are considered a trio of species from legend in which all members are all born with the ability to use the Force. As all the many versions of legend goes, there are three different races that make up the elves when it comes to looks and force presence.

   One of these races is called the Dark elves, a group of elves that can live up to three thousand years on average. This ancient race of elf are well over ten feet tall on average with well toned muscles and pale skin despite being constantly in sunlight. The Dark elves are humanoid despite their tall stature, with pointed ears that extend well past their heads, a sharp facial structure, and sharp canine teeth. The majority have hair that is down to their waist, though some tend to keep it shoulder length and is actually made up of dark colored feathers. There is a pair of horns that are set atop their heads, the feathers parted carefully around them. Set right between their shoulder blades on either side of their spine are the beginnings of easily hidden wings that start to grow in when they turn ten, the large appendages completed with feathers that match those atop their heads and large dark hooks set at the elbows for skewering opponents, dragging across the floor as they walk. A long tail mainly used for balance swings back and forth behind them, the tip shaped similarly to that of the end of an arrow with small holes spaced evenly apart lining the dull but still sharp edge. Connected to these holes is a sac hidden at the base of their tail, filled with a poison that is as strong as the Force presence of each elf. Like their namesake, every Dark elf is aligned with the Dark Side ever since their birth. Tasked with keeping this side strong, the Dark elves make sure any and all Dark Force users don’t lose their heads to the strong severity of emotions it causes.

   Opposite of the Dark elves are the equally long lived Light elves, though purer and calmer than their darker counterparts. Like the darker elves, the majority of their structures make them seem humanoid beings that have an average height of nine feet. The Light elves are also donned with shoulder to waist length hair, which are made up of light colored feathers. Their ears are pointed, extending well past their heads, though their teeth are smooth and their heads hornless, the Light elves have more of an angelic like beauty while the Dark elves’ own beauty is more dark and tempting. Set between their shoulder blades and on either side of their spine are also where their own wings start, the feathers matching those that extend down their necks and backs. There are no hooks on the elbows of their wings, instead there are two sets of aulas stationed in their place. Unlike their darker counterparts, Light elves are tailless, and instead use poisoned arrows and knives to make up their disadvantage of what had became their enemies over time. These elves are also tasked to watch over the side of the Force their race was named after, keeping an eye on the Light Force and it’s users from being stagnant from the peace of the Light side.

   Set in between the two tall races of elves when it comes to using either side of the Force, is the third. Called the Eldar elves, their race is the oldest out of the elvish group, and all three of the races readily agree that their history is almost as old as the solar system they call home. Not much is known about the Eldar elves, as they tend not to say anything about their specific race of elf. What is obvious to the others is that, unlike the much taller two of the three races, the green or brown skinned Eldar elves are short in stature, reaching a little over two feet in height on average, though their warrior status as a whole specie makes up for the lack of height. Their long ears point out towards the sides, slightly curving inwards as they end in a rounded point. All of their teeth round though are still as sharp as a knife, hinting at the carnivorous diet that they tend to lean towards. Their hands are three fingered with sharp and slightly long claws, and the elves’ feet are three toed with a small nub at the heel. Both hands and feet are used for climbing trees as the majority of their race tend to build their homes into the trees of the planet they call home. Like the lighter of the taller races, the Eldar elves are both tailless and hornless, though all of the females tend to be more hostile and violent in nature (no one really knows when this started to happen). Unlike the other two races, it isn’t clear on how this race of elves have children, as the small beings hadn’t told any of the others  _ anything _ about it other than the fact that they hatch from eggs (this is only known due to their habit of calling their children ‘hatchlings’). Those that did know had taken the secret to their graves, promising to never talk about what they saw to those that didn’t know already. The only thing known about it is that the  _ very _ small elves are born completely covered in fur, most of it falling away when they reach a certain age.

   When the Force had decided to create the elves, It made it so that when two elves from two different races are born within the span of a certain amount of years from each other, they are declared as the Overseers of the Force. Usually a Dark elf or an Eldar elf will become the Overseer of the Dark, though on rare occasion does a Light elf gain this powerful title. On the opposite side of the spectrum, usually a Light elf or an Eldar elf will become the Overseer of the Light with the rare occasion of a Dark elf gaining this title. Together, the two elves travel over all parts of the galaxy and watch over the balance of the Force, starting from their first breath of air and all the way up to the point of their deaths. When they die, the pair’s spirits choose a new pair of Overseers to take their place. And finally, the Force made it that if and when two powerful elves are born among them (which tends to be always, due to how deeply connected the elves are to the Force), their life forces are intertwined as one. When one dies, the other dies with them. When one grows more powerful, so does the other to equal them.

   As stated before, many species had started to believe that the three elvish races were a myth as the years started to pass with no sign of them. The last time any of the elves were seen was millennium ago, the time stories about them tell of how they brought peace to the galaxy for a last time. Now, two of the species are extinct and the third close to it, and the Force needs someone to fix the huge problem that has arisen. With a final decision, the species chose the savior for them and to help push the Force’s Chosen One towards his destiny, and shifted things around without a single hesitation.


	2. Chapter One

   Luke’s light blue eyes track Yoda, watching the old creature make his way up to the top of the hut. His movements are achingly slow, several joints popping as he jumps to the top shelf. The small, three fingered hand not holding a gimer stick presses against the wall, opening a hidden door Luke didn’t know was there. With the door sliding open, Luke stands up to gain a closer look at what’s inside.

   “A bag under the sink, there is.” Yoda states immediately, quickly waving the young human away from him with clawed fingers. “Bring it to me, you must.”

   Luke nods, quickly backing away from the short Jedi creature to keep that Force-bidden stick away. He turns away and ducks down to the cupboards under the sink, opening the wooden doors. Taking a look inside, Luke pushes several things aside, taking note of what’s there.

   He pushes aside several larger than normal nail filers, a frown on his face. _I don’t know why he has those things. It’s not like he even uses them._ A box of weird looking writing utensils (imagine pieces of charcoal with the size and thickness of a pencil) is easily pushed to the side, several missing from the box and another dulled down from clear use.

 _How does he even use a writing utensil?_  Luke thinks as he zeros in on a small notebook with a language he doesn’t recognize inside, noting that it’s sitting on top of the bag he’s looking for. He moves the notebook aside without thought as he grabs the bag, moving back from the cupboard. _Wait, what? What language is this?_

   Luke reaches back inside and picks up the small book as he closes the wooden doors, standing up straight. He makes his way towards Yoda, carefully flipping through the pages filled with beautifully written symbols as he gets closer. _There’s not an ounce of Basic written in here!_ Luke thinks as he hands the bag to Yoda, pocketing the book to save and take a look at later. Maybe C-3P0 would know what it is. He’ll have to ask once he leaves the planet again after training. Invading the little goblin’s space again, he looks over his shoulder.

   Yoda moves to the side to let the 22 year old see what the old Jedi had kept hidden away from him, resigned into listening to what all three sides of the Force wants. The inside of the small compartment is pretty much bare except for a few things, the few leaves and sticks inside looking like they were blown across the floor. The walls had been carefully covered in silver plates, most likely from Yoda’s ship as it hides the wood. Warm air flows from the compartment, showing that the plates seem to have kept some warmth inside. And as he looks closer, Luke frowns in confusion.

   Settled in the middle of the compartment is what seems like a large, egg shaped stone roughly half the size of Yoda’s torso. It’s coloring is mostly a dull grey, like all rocks Luke is familiar with, and there’s small dots of teal and black scattered across the hard surface. A soft teal-brown glow comes from it’s center, pulsing much like a heartbeat. Heat emits from the stone, most of the warmth escaping from the compartment as the rest was kept trapped inside by the plate covered walls. Forcing his tense shoulders to relax, Yoda places one of his hands on the dotted grey stone and closes his eyes.

   A harsh white glow appears around Yoda, flowing from him and into the stone. As the glow enters the stone, the color darkens from a pure white to a deep burgundy. Surrounding the little green goblin, the calm ocean like Force presence of Yoda slowly fades to a barely there feeling, almost like his making of the stone stronger drains energy from him.

   Shuffling forward, Yoda sets the bag down and opens it. Inside the bag, it looks much like what the stone’s original compartment looks like, though much more compact. Yoda props the bag open and gently slides his hands under the stone, lifting it into his arms. He slides it into the bag as gently as he could, letting it fall softly into the protective padding. Closing it with a quick snap, Yoda turns back to the compartment and closes its door before turning to look at Luke.

   “Take the ward stone, you must.” Yoda states, his mainly amber eyes filled with sadness and acceptance as they meet Luke’s blue ones. “Much longer I don’t have, and a protector it needs before its destination, it reaches. Important, it is, to my species.” Luke gives him a shocked look, surprised at what the small old creature is telling him.

   “I don’t even know what species you belong to!” Luke snaps at him, anger and fear evident in his voice. _It’s not like he told anyone either, by what Ben was telling me about the smallest Jedi. “_ Let alone how to watch over something that is important to whatever you are! It’s not like you told anyone, either!”

   “Take the book as well, you can.” He simply and calmly states to the panicking human who is still just a young boy in his eyes, easily jumping down from the shelf and onto the table. The table shudders with the combined weight of the small Jedi and the strange stone, groaning as he sets the bag down and jumps onto chair. “You pocketing it, don’t think I didn’t notice.”

   Luke just gives a long look at the Jedi Master with wide eyes, too shocked to say anything to the old being. “Knowledge of the old races and their home planets, I can give you. Included as well, my native language is.” Luke continues to give him a wide eyed look, mouth dropping open in even more shock.

   The only person to _probably_  know what species Yoda is was most likely the master that trained him from when he was just a young padawan. Considering how old Luke thinks the green troll is, that would’ve been literally _centuries_ ago. And, before he went to Dagobah and wanting to know more about the small being that would finish the training he had, he had asked Ben who exactly had trained Yoda. The Force ghost had stated that he and the other Jedi didn’t know, as the master’s name and species had been lost long ago to the downsides of history and war between both sides of the Force, leaving only legends behind.

   One of the legends was that [ a Wookiee spice trader had crash landed on Yoda’s home planet](http://fanfiction.net/s/2589385/1/The-Sprout-of-Dagobah), taking him on several runs before taking him to the Jedi Temple, where he was than trained by an unknown human master. Another was where [ Yoda and a human Force-sensitive were found together stuck on a planet by a male Hysalrian Jedi, who later on became Yoda’s master.](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Yoda%27s_Jedi_Master) A third legend was that his master was a female who, much like Yoda, was from an unknown species. It was even said that she came from the very same solar system as her rather small padawan.

   Considering that the Jedi master most likely had to deal with a much younger Yoda with horrible impulse control, Luke thinks that maybe whoever his master was could’ve erased their name from history. After that, they probably went back to what they knew was their home planet to die in peace. He heard that Yoda had a bad tendency to pull pranks whenever he was bored, and it seems like the habit had gotten worse since he’s been alone for so long.

   Shaking his head, Luke focuses his eyes on the little green goblin again. Yoda motions him to come closer as he sits back into his chair, pulling what looks like a Wookiee blanket over his legs. Amber eyes carefully watches the human standing before him, yellow and green flecks of color shifting almost lazily within them.

   “Reach out with the Force, you must, youngling.” Yoda finally states after a few long minutes of silence, eyes closing. “Reach for my presence, you will.”

   Sighing, Luke sits on the floor, crossing his legs underneath him. Closing his eyes as well, Luke reaches out to the Force, immersing himself with it. He lets the Force calm him before he spreads out his awareness towards where he knows Yoda sits, calmly waiting for him to reach out. It wasn’t hard to find the little green troll, his presence is the brightest thing in the Force Luke has ever seen or felt. His calm ocean presence easily and quickly surrounds Luke, a calm acceptance barely hiding the fear that Yoda feels, though Luke can tell that the strong feeling isn’t just his own. Underlining Yoda’s presence is another’s, so similar to the old creature’s yet so completely different and so much older and darker at the same time. If Yoda felt like the ocean, than this presence feels like what gave the ocean it’s waves.

   Brushing his presence against the older being’s, Luke calms down even more at the feeling of serenity perfected over time that comes from the small being. Underneath the old being’s presence, the other rises up to brush against Luke’s in short greeting, bringing the feeling of a much darker and colder side of the Force with it. Yoda heaves out a sigh from where he sits, lightly latching his Force presence onto Luke’s, establishing a connection. The darker presence soon follows, intertwining itself carefully among both of their presences. With unspoken agreement, the two older presences share what seems like a Force look before a rush of images overtakes Luke’s mind. The whirlwind of shifting memories swirl quickly around the space of Luke’s mind, separating into two halves, one much larger than the other.

   On one side comes what Luke senses as the feeling of a very lively and mischievous being, several of the memories moving forward towards Luke so he can see what they are. Reaching out with his presence, Luke lightly touches the closest memory and it overtakes his mind.

_The memory starts to reveal a much younger Yoda, his hair black in color and wavy shoulder length, his feet planted steadily on a bridge hanging among the branches of large trees. He pulls a curly haired and red headed female of his species to his side, intent on giving her a rather long one armed hug. The female gives him a toothless and easy-going smile that he is quick to return, lightly pulling his head down to lean her forehead against his. Yoda mutters something he doesn’t hear, gaining a response from his companion. The memory freezes where it is and quickly zips away, disappearing into the whirlwind._

_A second memory takes the first’s place, revealing a furred and three fingered hand pushing open a cracked shell similar to the egg on the table in all but color, the wet fur the same exact shade of black that made up what was Yoda’s hair in the previous memory. Large amber eyes peek through the hole that was recently created by small hands, wildly moving flecks of yellow and green color shifting around in them. The eyes move away as the hand appears again to push at the barrier before it even more, another joining it in its quest. When the hole is large enough to pass through, the amber eyes come back into view, revealing the tiny face they’re set into. The smaller and fur covered version of Yoda crawls his way out of the shell on his hands and knees, large bright eyes scanning the large circular room he finds himself in, settling on a tall and winged form of another for several seconds before going back to the egg. Pushing himself to his knees as best as a newborn could, Yoda gives the viewers a clear view of a large spot of white fur on his chest among the black. Now making their way out of the egg is what Luke would say would be the smaller and female version of Yoda, though her large eyes are more of a deep yellow in color with flecks of green and amber. Two sets of green arms soon come into view, one darker than the other, and pick the twins up, three fingered hands running through the fur to smooth it out and pick out the gunk left behind from their time spent inside the egg. Freezing, the memory zips away and back into the whirlwind._

   As quick as the other two before it, the third memory slides to the front. It quickly gains Luke’s attention, flashing brightly as it starts.

_Yoda stands in what looks like a rather fancy hanger, his familiar gimer stick grasped between small green hands as several Jedi come up to stand behind him, the rest of the group disappearing deeper into the building. Amber eyes watch a cruiser slide into the hanger and land, settling on the now opening door. The sound of three toed feet hitting the floor echoes around the rather empty hanger, soon joined by the sound of soft boots. A Zabrak Jedi is the first to be seen at the door, clipping her two lightsabers to her side. She gives Yoda a tight-lipped smile when she sees the small Jedi, bowing as soon as she stops in front of the much shorter being._

**_“Master Yoda, I present to you: Yaddle.”_ ** _His eyes flicker to the one she motioned towards, his ears the only thing to show the surprise he feels at what he sees. Standing before him is another member of his species, looking almost identical to the female in the first memory Luke had seen, her long and wavy red-brown hair pulled into a hair tie to stay out of the way of her eyes and face. Strands of her hair had already escaped its springy black confinement, hanging loosely in front of her ears as she meets Yoda’s eyes with steady and vibrant green-gold ones. A few minutes pass before the younger of the two starts to speak, speaking in a language that causes those around her but Yoda and the Zabrak to frown. Nodding, Yoda quickly responds in the same language before turning away, waving for the Jedi around them to follow. The memory freezes before the rest of the group turns to head out of the hanger, zipping into the whirlwind of Yoda’s memories._

   Sighing with a small hint of relief when he realizes that he won’t see more of the small Jedi’s memories any time soon, Luke turns towards the other whirlwind of memories to see if this larger one would reveal anything to him as well. Luke is quick to note that this whirlwind moves at a much slower and easy paced speed than Yoda’s faster paced one, emitting a darkness that counteracts the brightness that Yoda’s memories seem to give off. Unlike with Yoda’s whirlwind, the feeling of mischief he gets from this side is more controlled and much more calmer, promising that any pranks done would have a harder to be spot, locate their source, and spring them before they were meant to go off. The first memory separates itself from the whirlwind, sliding easily towards Luke. It stops a ways from where it started, and reveals what it has.

_A woman stands tall and proud at the base of one of the largest buildings Luke has ever seen, not moving an inch as she studies the temple like structure. Her ears are long and pointed, reaching their way past her black horned head. Long, dark brown feathers make up what is her hair as they make their way to her mid back, swaying in a wind barely there. With a sharp facial structure and dark gold eyes, the woman has a dark beauty that seems to pull Luke in. Swaying behind her is a tail the same color as her horns, the pointed end flicking towards the two lightsabers on her hips every few seconds. A delicate-looking hand reaches up to lightly pull the feathers of her hair in thought, a frown clear in her eyes and on her face._

_“Search the temple.” The woman states as she turns to those behind her, pointed teeth flashing in the sun. “I don’t want any of the little ones to stumble across something that could be dangerous to them.” Many of her multi-specie companions nod, quickly entering the large building._

   The memory freezes and it makes its way back to the large whirlwind. Another is quick to take its place, sliding into view and starting.

_The woman from the first memory kneels down, her features looking much younger than before. Large wings make their way out of her back, feathers the same dark color as her hair edged in silver spreading across them. Large hooks arch up at the elbows as she expands her wings, giving a pair of Yoda’s species before her a small bow of respect. The pair bow back in kind, each giving her a toothless smile before turning to the railing like rope behind them. On the left, the female of the pair raises a hand, making the others of their species gathered before them quiet down even more. The male on the right motions to the small being in his arms, stating a single phrase to the crowd._

_“Our daughter, Janiel, this is.” The large group below them lightly claps, making little to no noise as the female takes his side. He motions to the one in the female’s arms, reaching over to run the fingers of his free hand through what looks like soft fur to Luke. “Our oldest and heir, Yoda, this is.”_

_Their claps aren’t that much louder than what they had done for Janiel, several smiling warmly when the young Jedi master wakes and reaches up to grab at his mother’s light brown hair. A dark and glassy look overshadows the woman’s eyes, her presence in the Force dropping several degrees below its natural temperature. The small beings go quiet, eyes turning to the tall woman. In front of her, Yoda stills as his eyes swivel to the woman’s, a bright white glow in the amber color._

   The memory freezes before zipping away, vanishing into the whirlwind. Another slides into view, flashing brightly several times.

_With a sigh passing her lips, the woman shifts the top of the dress she’s wearing, an irritated look on her face. Turning, she fixes her golden eyes on the one standing next to her. Smiling up at the taller female is the being she considers her little sister, Janiel, whose shining yellow eyes return the irritated look from her friend with one of clear amusement._

_“Come, he will, Crystal.” She tells the other female, jumping onto the tall chair in front of her. A hand grabs the white veil floating in the air next to her, lightly weaving the top through the feathers of her friend’s_ _hair with much ease and care. “Like a sister you are to us. Miss this day, he will not. Dare to do so, he does not.”_

_Crystal gives the smaller being a dark look, sharp teeth worrying on her bottom lip. “That isn’t the problem here. It’s just that… Cain is my opposite when it comes to both Force presence, looks, and attitude. We can’t even forget to take into account that our races have been enemies for thousands of years.” A snort comes from behind her as her chair turns, Janiel’s scowling face coming back into eyes’ view._

_“Learn to trust, you two will. Take much time it will, to heal centuries of ignorance from both races. Seen it, my twin and I have.” The sound of agreement that fills the room doesn’t come from Crystal, but from the small being standing at the door leading inside._

_“Agree with our sister, you should.” Yoda states as he steps into the room, the sound of his gimer stick hitting the floor following every few words he speaks._ The memory freezes when he finishes his statement, disappearing much like the previous ones.

   Sighing, Luke pulls away from the two large whirlwinds of information he now has. He eyes both of them, wondering what to do now. _Should I sort through them now or wait for a later time?_ Letting the two old beings pull away, he drops out of his meditation and opens his eyes as the Force lightly pushes him out, shaking his head when it answers his silent question.

   Settling his eyes on Yoda, he frowns as he unconsciously pulls the bag off the table and onto his lap. The small Jedi pulls the blanket farther up his body, shuddering a bit. Large eyes barely open, only a hint of amber showing through the small opening.

   “Ready, you are.” Yoda states, his presence giving a small shudder in the Force. With a snap, the ocean-like presence expands around the small hut, quickly filling the small space.

   “Ready for what?” His question doesn’t gain an answer as the goblin closes his eyes, leaning his head back against the chair. Luke leans forward towards the small Jedi, confusion and concern clear on his face. In a split second, Luke’s head snaps back in shock at what he senses.

   Thousands of Force presences had joined Yoda’s, arching and spinning around the small building to create a tornado of power around the pair. The presences press down comfortably and warmly around Luke and the stone in his lap, curling to protectively wrap around them. Luke winces at the sudden feeling, eyes widening as the small Jedi fades away from view. Like a soft whisper disappearing on the wind, the faint feeling of the ocean brushes past him before fading away as Yoda fades away from view in front of him.

   With a snap, the rest of the presences explode outward, blowing Luke backwards and onto his back. His sight blacks out for what feels like several hours as the world spins around him, the hard floor below him shifting into what feels like hot sand.

   Luke’s sight takes a while to come back to him, revealing a quickly disappearing blue sky above him. Unfamiliar blue eyes set into an even more unfamiliar face profiled by brown hair swims into Luke’s view, concern clear on the man’s face and in his overpowering Force presence. Luke frowns, opening his mouth to speak but finding the inability to do so. Shaking his head, he tightly closes his eyes.

   “Anakin!” A male voice calls out from directly above him, indicating that at least the one who found him can speak. “Does your home have room for one more?”

   A young boy is quick to respond, small footsteps coming forward. “Yes, Mr. Qui-Gon! Now quickly! It’s almost here!” With those words, the world around Luke disappears as he blacks out, arms tightening around the bag on his chest.


	3. Chapter Two

   Luke slowly opens his eyes, a pounding headache settled in the space between them. A hand reaches up to rub the bridge of his nose, the confused male groaning as he sits up. The blanket on him falls to his lap, pooling around him on the sand filled bed. Frowning, he glances around the small room, taking in what he sees.

   Near the top of the bed is a small nightstand, a wooden box and several small bottles on them. Above it is a small shelf that is also filled with two bottles, sand settled on the open space next to them. Opposite him is what looks like a sonic welder on the plastic-looking workbench, power off as it’s red light blinks in the now light room. On the right of the workbench is an open door, sounds of light conversation flowing through it. On the left is another workbench, several other random implements on it.

   Shaking his head, Luke slides his feet off the bed, legs hitting something that rolls away. He grabs it to stop the movement, seeing that it’s the chair he noted the workbenches didn’t have. Set on the chair is the bag that he was forced to take, looking undamaged from whatever happened. Taking a quick look inside, Luke sighs in relief at finding the stone is still nestled safely in the bag. With a frown on his face, he shakes his head at the protective feeling rising up within him.

   Luke adjusts the length of the bag’s strap, sliding it over his head before shakingly standing. He makes his way towards the door, stumbling and grabbing the side of the archway to stop his fall. Cursing, he leans against his temporary crutch, gaining the attention of the three in the room before him. All three of the occupants stand up, the man moving forward to lightly grasp his arm and lead him to a chair at the table.

   “Are you alright?” The man asks, quickly checking him over. Luke recognizes the voice that had spoken from before he blacked out, recognizing the face soon after. He looks up at the man — Qui-Gon, a boy had called him — and nods, shaking his head quickly after.

   “I… I don’t know.” Luke tells the three, eyes quickly noting the other two in the room. A human female stands next to the small table, a concerned look on her weathered face. She hands a cloth to her fellow human, watching him wipe the sweat off of Luke’s face. Across from her is a Gungan worrying his hands, eyes switching between watching those before him.

   “Missa thinkin he looks okeeday.” The Gungan tells the group, eyes settling on Qui-Gon. An annoyed look briefly crosses the man’s face before it quickly disappears behind a concerned one, his irritation clear in the Force before it fades away.

   “You don’t know that, Jar Jar. Besides, I asked… well, I don’t know his name, but I still asked him.” Qui-Gon’s eyes swivel back to the man before him, question clear in the blue orbs.

   “My name’s Luke Sk—“ Luke stops speaking, a frown on his face as a strange feeling ‘wriggles’ at the back of his mind. The feeling is persistent, familiar in a way his clouded mind doesn’t understand.

_‘Use your last name, you should not.’_ A semi-familiar voice calls out in an even more familiar way, echoing around the space it’s coming from. _‘Use another, you will.’_

   Luke shakes his head, probing at the feeling. Now getting a clearer image for where the voice’s originating from, he raises an eyebrow. It feels exactly like an ocean. _Yoda._ He looks up to the man before him, continuing what he was saying. “Skylore. It’s Luke Skylore.”

   “Skylore?” A young voice asks, several footsteps and metal scraping across stone soon following. “What kind of last name is that?”

   He turns to the voice, raising an eyebrow at what he sees. A familiar R2 unit is the first he lands his eyes on, the blue and white droid beeping to the occupants in crud greeting. Artoo slides deeper into the room, top rolling around as he stops in front of Luke. A new series of beeps fills the room, causing the male to snort before turning to the teenager standing directly behind the astromech.

   Luke tenses when his eyes lands on her face, not being able to stop himself from comparing her to Leia. If he didn’t know any better, he would say they were the same person. After studying the young teen for several seconds, Luke could start to see the difference between their delicate features. Shaking his head, he turns to the one who had spoken.

   With the short blond hair and blue eyes, he could swear the boy was a younger version of himself. Considering that the Force feels lighter than before and he doesn’t recognize anyone, Luke considers that he’s a relative of his. He might not even be in the same timeline. Yoda had stated that time travel had happened before.

   “Considering the planet we’re on, I’ll guess that the droid picked up that kind of language while here?” Luke asks, not bothering to answer the question from his look-alike.

   The woman sighs, nodding her head. “Most likely. This isn’t the nicest place to have children and ‘innocent’ droids around. They’re bound to pick up foul language.”

   “We should probably introduce ourselves.” Qui-Gon says, drawing Luke’s attention back to him. “I am Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn. This,” he motions to the Gungan, “is Jar Jar Binks. This lovely lady is Shmi Skywalker and her son, Anakin. The teen is Padme of Naboo.”

   With the first human that he introduced, Luke tensed up. As the introductions continues, Luke’s eyes widen in surprise and shock. Things have just gotten complicated.

९༨९༨९༨९

   Unblinking orange eyes flicker among the darkness, large pupils compressing into vertical slits as one of the lights surrounding them slides closer. The being nods to the light before turning back to watching the strange addition that shimmers among the lights they can see.

   “Priestess, did you notice it?” The light asks, it’s golden color darkening with want for answers. With a nod, the priestess turns towards the light, dragon-like eyes settling on it’s center. She hesitates to verbalize her thoughts, rolling them over in her mind as she studies the other.

   “It’s strange, this new presence.” Her eyes flicker back to the light she was studying before. _He_ would tell her that the base color of the wavering presence is a bright blue, and the thin stripes mixed among it a light grey. _She_ would agree about the blue, but state that the grey was actually purple, and that it was stupid that his species couldn’t see the entire purple spectrum.

   “This new being belongs, yet… they do not.”

   The wavering of the light seems familiar in a strange way, yet completely different from what she’s seen over the rather long-feeling centuries of her life. It’s similar to some of what _his_ people are able to do to protect their homes and young, a deep burgundy in color, edged in what the others had stated was forest green… the same forest green that tends to edge _his_ soul and those of his clan. This color seems to be mocking her, along with the rest of her long lived species.

   With a shake of her head, the priestess stands from her lotus style sitting, easily dropping out of her meditation. “Contact the other herds. I need to talk to the full High Council.” Despite not seeing her physical form, the dragon eyed being could tell that her companion had nodded. The solid center of his soul… of _all_ of their souls… tend to loosely follow the movement of their physical form.

९༨९༨९༨९

   Her sigh echoes around the large room, bouncing off the stone walls of the sacred pantheon. With sharp golden eyes, she studies the walls, refusing to turn as she rolls what the others had told her.

   In front of her, the large stone statue shifts in its seat, stone eyes watching the group in front of it. Long ears curl out of the sides of its head, surrounded by short, wavy hair that she is sure was suppose to be painted the orange. There is still small flecks of discolored paint among the stone strands. The eyes were carved to be cat-like, much like the large felines that guard the entrance to this pantheon, though like the rest of its body, they were weathered down by age. The statue’s clothes are similar to what the males of the species wear now, though there is an unfamiliar scripture embroidered into the edges. Sharp teeth flashes down at her, and she returns the favor to the god of their underworld.

   Turning her gaze away from the moving stone, she turns back to the collected group behind her. Seated around the sacred caves are the three High Councils of her solar system, there to talk about the shift in the Essence they had all sense.

   Across from her on his knees is the king of Estuliv, blue eyes closed as he tries to gain some semblance of control, wavy hair falling in front of his face. A Light elf who, by all rights, was her opposite and one she thought she’d never fall in love with. On all sides of him are the rest of the Council of his species and planet, some of them with their wings out and letting them twitch with their irritation.

   To her right is the queen of Uscuitera and her husband, the two conversing with their own Council with only their body language and their presences in the Essence. Long brown hair flies around as green eyes settle on the Eldar elf next to her, green skin darkening in anger and irritation. With a twitch of long ears, her husband quickly manages to calm her down to a point where she can calmly respond to what the brown-skinned male had said.

   Unlike the other two, her own Council seems to be the most calm about the situation. It might be due to the fact that the pantheon they’re in is throbbing with the Dark side, the fact that the others are adding to it with their overabundance of emotions they have no control over, or that none of them are on Yuibos and need the control. All in all, she doesn’t know why the chaos makers seem the calmest.

   “Cain, Yael.” Her voice gains the attention of the other rulers, drawing all eyes to her. “We should contact the Light Temple, see what they have felt.”

   “But contact them, you cannot, Crystal.” Yael’s statement is simple, ringing with truth as she gets her meaning across in the verbally unfamiliar language. Crystal nods, gold eyes swiveling among the group before meeting Cain’s.

   Cain holds her gaze, his thoughts as clear as day. “We all know that they won’t talk to her. She’s Dark, everything that they, as a whole, fight against. Who knows how they’d react if Crystal shows up?”

   “Send one of Yilear’s, we should.” The thickly accented voice echoes around the caves as the Councils go quiet, all eyes swiveling to the elf that spoke.

   A straight-haired redhead stands above the rest, her arms crossed in front of her chest. Dark eyes scan the group as she ignores the elf sitting next to who, despite all that he’s trying, is trying to get the younger to sit down and shut up. Like the rest of her species, a sword fit to her small stature rests on her hip, though several knives are placed next to it. “Of Yilear, they are. Send one of his chosen.”

   Several are nodding at her suggestion, turning to whisper to the Council member next to them. The sound of three age-old languages echo around them, and Crystal closes her eyes to listen to the conversations as best as she can.

   “That… is a good idea, young hatchling.” A Light elf states, grey eyes settled on the smaller being. “If we decide to do this, all that is need to be done is choose one to go. What is your name, young one?”

   The redhead’s ears lower in silent thanks, bowing her head to the slightly higher ranked elf. “Yamile, I am. The Darkgarde clan, I am daughter of.”


	4. Chapter Three

   Luke watches the podrace as closely as he can, keeping an eye on his father’s speeder. That’s still a strange thing for him. His _father._ So young, still innocent and clear of the Sith Lord’s darkness. Still _uncorrupted._

   Standing next to him is his grandmother, still alive and breathing and anxious for her only son. Considering that slavery isn’t the best thing for a child, Luke can see why the woman had agreed to letting the Jedi take Anakin.

   On his other side is Qui-Gon, his arms crossed over his chest as he nods. His eyes flicker over to Luke, confusion clear in them.

   “Is there something you want to say to me?” Luke asks, going back to watching the race. Another lap finished, and one more to go for his father.

   Qui-Gon hums, rubbing his hand across his beard. “You are a strange person, Luke. In the Force, you feel similar to a Sith, yet at the same time you feel like a Jedi.”

   “I am both, as well as neither.” Luke states in response from Yoda’s prompting, smiling a bit when Anakin catches up to the one currently in first place. His statement causes even more confusion from the other.

   “How?”

   “There are four types of Force users, Master Jedi. There are the Fallen, most of which you would know as Sith who use the Dark side. They were corrupted by the opposite side of the Force, twisting their inner self so they can use it for power. Than there are the Light Jedi, which happens to be you and your Order. As the name says, you use the Light side of the Force. Most are stuck up pricks, from what I hear.”

   Grumbling echoes from wherever Yoda is within his mind, followed by the giggling from another. That must be the winged woman that accompanied Yoda into his mind. Next to him, Qui-Gon levels a halfhearted glare towards him.

   “The third is the Dark Jedi, users of the Dark side. Great people, by what I was told, and completely different from the Sith that the Light Jedi believe in.” Luke gives the Jedi a dark look. “If your Council doesn’t approve of my joining them, I would make my way to them.”

   “Why not go to them if you think we’re stuck up pricks?” Luke shrugs half heartedly, a hand sliding into his back to rub the edge of the rock in thought.

   “Your Temple is closer, and I need to talk to some of your Masters about something. Traveling to their home world could take months, and I don’t have that kind of time.”

   “What kind of help?” Luke glances at the bag, not sure if he should answer the question or not. Thankfully, he doesn’t have to as the podrace ends.

   Shmi shouts with happiness when her son crosses the finish line first, heading towards the track. He looks over at the older man, seeing disappointment at the lack of answer, before going after Shmi. Just like in the last time line, his father was the one who freed himself.

   Luke just hopes that things don’t go downhill at the temple.

९༨९༨९༨९

   Crystal heavily sighs, watching the others argue over who to send. They all agreed that talking to those in the Light Temple is a good idea, but _who_ is to go is the problem.

   Yamile is going to be among the group that heads to the center of the Republic, her hesitation to leave her home planet clear as day. Most of her clan isn’t happy about it, but they’re not going to fight about it with the small female. It’s not like they _can’t_ stop her, they simply hesitate to go against the orders of the High Councils and their queen.

   The Councils managed to agree that at least two Light elves should go, and that one of which should be a healer. Cain had immediately recommended an Idris Rochè after that statement, refusing to let the others choose another. Stubborn ass.

   The problem is that most don’t want a Dark elf to go, saying that things could go down hill if one shows up. Crystal is tempted to suggest that she should go, considering that Yoda would be more willing to listen to her. Being the oldest in the Light Temple, the Jedi practically worship the elf.

   A wing twitches when a Light elf hisses at the group around her, irritation thickening the air. Maybe they should all take a break.

९༨९༨९༨९

   On Coruscant, the Light Temple’s Council settle onto the room’s meditation mats. Three of the mats are raised into the air, bringing the smaller beings closer to eye level with the other nine. The tallest of the group, a Quermia named Yarael Poof, is the first to speak.

   “You all felt that too.” It was less of a question and more of a statement. The group nods in response, several humming in agreement.

   “It reminds me of Yoda and Yaddle, and it’s due to how _evasive_ both this presence and theirs are to being studied.” Depa Billaba states in the silence that follows, several frowning. “I want to know why, but the Force doesn’t seem to be saying anything.”

   The pair mentioned each crack open an eye, glancing at the other. Several ear twitches later, Yoda sighs and nods in defeat.

   “Protected, this presence happens to be.” Yaddle tells the group. “When a member of our species, you are not, harder it is to sense the younger members, when behind these protections, they are.”

   “Why is that?” Mace Windu this time, his voice a deep rumble in the room. “Why does it seem to be harder for us to sense your young?”

   “Dangerous, our home world is.” Ears lower at the statement, a sigh filling the air. “If harder to sense, the children are, the harder to find them, predators will have.”

   The group goes quiet, deep in thoughts and the Force. “You know, that’s the first time you two talked about your species and home world.” Someone states, surprise filling the air.


	5. Chapter Four

   Luke slips into the room, eyeing the teen and child on the floor before sitting next to them. He was introduced to the now younger Obi-Wan when they had boarded the ship, managing to not call him ‘Ben’ in the process. _Hopefully he’ll be easier to get straight facts from._

   He smiles at the thought, closing his eyes as he turns out the sound of Anakin squirming next to him. Taking in several deep breaths, Luke opens his eyes seconds later to his inner mind.

   It’s much like the libraries of old that he had read about, leather bound books numbering in the thousands lining the shelves. Some of the bookcases have numbers and words floating above them, indicating the important years and places that they represent. Scattered between the bookcases are a few tables and chairs, balls of light floating above them. Deep inside the library, he can sense the imprint of Yoda that came with the troll’s memories. _What is he even doing?_

   Luke shakes his head at the thought, turning to look at the barrier that surrounds the library. Well, more like a double-layered bubble.

   The outer layer is durasteel, both of its sides smooth as it curls seamlessly around the library and second layer. The underside of the second layer is also smooth and seamless, curling over and around the library. It’s top layer is more of a desert-like wasteland, seeming endless with the blue durasteel miles above it like a sky. The space between the barriers is empty of everything except the sand and the fake suns that makes it hot to the touch, heat clear in the air.

   With a frown, Luke wakes a hand, and a large pond appears in the sand next to him.

   “How dangerous are you going to make the protections for your mind?” The sudden voice behind him causes Luke to jump in shock, throwing sand up with the motion.

   Turning, he finds his mind’s third occupant. “So you are this being named Crystal?” He asks instead of answering the question, turning back to the pond to watch the skinny looking wolves crawl out of it.

   “I am.” She states, looking down at the human she towers over. “And you haven’t answered my question, youngling.”

   A smirk crosses Luke’s face, the zillo beast reflecting in his eyes.

९༨९༨९༨९

   The Zabrak idly pulls at the cuffs circling her wrists, watching the small ray of sunlight reflect off her tattoos. Behind her, she can hear the solar system’s High Councils muttering with each other through the open doors, speaking in those blasted and _sacred_ languages of theirs. The minutes go on slowly until the muttering stops, causing the Zabrak to straighten up.

   “Bring in the accused!” A voice calls out, and a rather short human rushes into the room.

   Standing before the human forcefully makes her do so, she follows the being into the room. Stepping quietly into the large and circular room, she eyes the three groups sitting on the dais’ before her. Kneeling in the middle, she takes note of the four sitting in front.

   On the right, the Dark elves’ queen sits half in shadow, the fingers of one hand tapping away at the armrest. The other hand fingers at one of her lightsabers, running temptingly over the button that turns it on.

   Opposite her is the Light elves’ king, his chin resting on a hand as his eyes bore into the side of the Zabrak’s face. The large hole in the cave’s ceiling bathes him and his Council in light, contrasting the Dark elves.

   Between them and in front of the Zabrak are the Eldar elves’ prince consort and queen, the former resting a hand on the latter’s shoulder. Amber eyes stare unflinchingly at the being kneeling before her, and the Zabrak meets the stare head on.

   “Fallen, you have, young Kedi.” It was the escort that broken the ice, drawing Kedi’s attention off of his wife’s and to him. “Guilty you are, we know, of using the Dark side. Light, you are truest meant to be.”

   Kedi mentally groans, fighting the strong urge to roll her eyes. _Like I was trying to hide it._ “And what does the High Councils have in store for me? Death?” She shoots a look towards the Dark elves, noting how tense all of them look.

   “No, not death.” The Dark queen states, leaning forward and out of the shadows. “There is a ritual that the Eldar elves know. It forces one back to the side of the Essence they were born to. You will be subjected to this ritual, and placed with the others who have undergone it.”


	6. Chapter Five

   “Excited to go, you are. Why, Yamile?” Dark green eyes shift to the red head before him, the male questioningly watching his younger sister. “An interest to leave Uscuitera, you did not have before.”

   Yamile sighs as she rolls her eyes, hopping up to sit on the dining room table. “A chance to explore their home, it is. The chosen children of **Yilear** ’s energy, they all are.” At the look on his face, she slumps forward with reluctant to continue. “The main part, that reason is, of course. Also because of _her,_ it is.”

   Groaning, he pushes the jumpy elf off her perch and into a chair. “Remember her, I do, from your description centuries ago.” Giving her a grin, his voice takes on a higher and more feminine tone. _“Amazing personality, alluring green-gold eyes, lips that scream…”_ He laughs when she tackles him, slapping a hand over his mouth.

   “Talk like that of her, you shall _not,_ Kynea!” Taking in the snarl on her face, Kynea lightly forces her hand off his mouth. He gives her a long and searching look, worry clear on his face.

   “Approve, Father does not. Know this, you do.” Yamile nods, rolling off of her brother to lean against the legs of the table. Sadness crackles across her presence, filling the room.

   “To take a sprout, the will of **Lucasha** , he says it is.” Her ears lower, showing her displeasure at the words as Kynea takes the place next to her. “Together two dames do not belong, he tells me. Go to **Ebru’ziha** for it, if continue my sinful ways I do… or worse.”

   Her brother nods, running a hand through red locks in an attempt to calm Yamile down. Acceptance of his sister’s preference runs across the surface of Kynea’s wind like presence, dancing around the now emptied room she had used.

   “She left, all those centuries ago.” His statement is simple as he leans his head against hers. “Know the reason, do you?”

   “Strong with **Yilear** ’s energy, she was. Stronger with it now, I would say she is.” Yamile shrugs, the movement making the two silver scales of her necklace flash in the light as she twirls a piece of her hair. Her eyes swivel to her brother, locking with his. “Train her to use it, she said the children of **Ebru’ziha** ’s energy could not.”

   “ **Ebru’ziha** ’s blessed one. Here, she is. Trained **Yilear** ’s blessed one, she did, many centuries ago. Why not train your _báˈfunååp?"_ Yamile doesn’t bother to answer the question, just as confused as he is. Giving him a long look, she stands when someone knocks on the door. Opening it, her eyes widen in surprise when she finds one of the best healers standing there.

   “Healer Lena…” The older redhead gives her a small smile, light green-gold eyes filled with tired mischief. Yamile steps to the side, letting Lena into the dorm room. Looking around the room, her eyes settle on Kynea standing up. He nods his head when he straightens up, moving to stand beside the younger female.

   “Young Yamile,” Lena starts after returning the nod, turning away from the older noble and to her fellow redhead. “Soon to leave, we are. Packed, are you?”

   Yamile nods, motioning to the bags on the table. “Have all that I need, I do. Sent to Blackpool, the rest have been.”

   “Your bags, you should grab than.”

   Grinning widely without showing her teeth, Yamile waves a hand at the bags by the couch. The trio of her belongings float into the air, moving almost lifelike to collect behind her. With a nod, the siblings follow the healer out of the room, the door locking behind them.

९༨९༨९༨९

   Luke backs out of the cockpit, making his way towards where he can still sense his not-yet father. He’s right where Luke last seen him some time ago. They’re almost to Coruscant, and will be exiting hyperspace in a half hour. It’s best to make sure the… younger... human is as prepared as he can ever be.

   Soon enough, he finds Anakin, whose slipping out of a room. Behind him, he can see the much younger Ben with his eyes closed, silently meditating. Waving a hand to Anakin to make him follow him, he heads as far away from the other ship’s inhabitants as he possibly can.

   “Are you ready for this?” He asks as soon as they stop, giving the now ex-slave a once over. The healers will most likely do something about any diseases or sickness he might have.

   “Not… not really. I’m scared that they won’t accept me.” Luke sighs, kind of expecting that answer. The boy practically has nowhere else to go if the Jedi say no.

   “They will not say no, that I can see.” _Not an exact lie, but it’ll help calm him._ “Besides, you have great potential.”

   “Are you sure?” Luke nods, giving Anakin a small smile in response. “What about my chip?” At the question, Luke pales.

   That slipped his mind. He forgot that the slavers on Tatooine put explosive chips in slaves. It keeps them from running, and by the looks of it, Anakin’s was thankfully deactivated.

   “That will be the first thing I’ll make sure they’ll remove. I don’t care what the others will say, that thing is to be removed as soon as we get to the Temple. It’ll be too dangerous to be left alone, as it could be activated again.”

   Anakin nods, his happiness at the thought of the chip being removed as immediately as possible clear in the Force. Luke is going to make sure that the Jedi do things right by his father. By what his sister had managed to find out, they fucked up majorly in his original timeline.

* * *

#### Who/What They Are

 

**Yilear** (pronounced as All-ee-are) is similar to Christianity's Heaven. The difference is that the Eldar elves believe that it's somewhat sentient, and that it's 'chosen children,' the Light Jedi, can view it without actually dying.

**Lucahsa** (pronounced as  Luce-ah-sh-ah) is believed to be the creator of the universe. Eldar elves believe that this being sometimes walk among them, helping the sentient **Yilear** and **Ebru'zhia** choose their 'blessed ones,' the Overseers.

****Ebru'zhia** ** (pronounced as Ebb-rue-ze-ah ) is similar to Christianity's Hell. Like with **Yilear** , it's believed that this place has a form of sentience that allows it interact with the upper world, and that it's 'chosen children,' the Dark Jedi, can walk among it's walls without actually dying. Eldar elves believe that, despite being the 'children' of a realm of torture, Dark Jedi won't actually go here unless they've used their gifts for something unimaginable.

~~~

#### Translations 

  * _bá’funååp:_ soulmate (female)




	7. Chapter Six

   “Do you think everything happens for a reason?” Crystal asks those in the ship’s cockpit, folding her wings out of view. The other occupants shift in their seats at the question, Crystal sensing all of their confusion clear as day.

   The short healer next to her hums in thought, turning away from the stars to face Crystal. Lena nods after a few minutes of silence, setting down the cup in her hands.

   “Within reason, your majesty.” She murmurs with a slight hesitation, her presence trembling in the Force. “Hard, it is, to tell what our gods will do, what they have done. If here, any of _them_ still were, ask their high priestess, you could have.”

   Crystal sighs, shaking her head. “I know, I know, but they’re gone. _All_ of them are, and it hurts to not be able to sense them whenever I’m in the system. I don’t want to, but finding the answer has to be done without them.”

   Lena simply and lightly pulls the taller’s tail off of her arm to grab her cup, not saying anything to let the older being talk through her thoughts. It always works with the Dark queen, unlike with her own ruler. It never seemed to really work with Yael’s temperament.

   “I’ll have to look at all angles for this,” Crystal continues despite not gaining a response. “Maybe talk to Yoda, see what he thinks.” Sighing, the Dark queen accepts the cup handed to her, taking a sniff at the liquid inside. “What type is this?”

   “O-negative, your majesty.” Comes the quick response. One of the healers from Cain’s home world, than. “The midi-chlorian count is eight thousand, and comes from one of the Abednedo in the Temple’s town.”

   “Really?” A nod is her answer, and the healer makes his away from the pair.

९༨९༨९༨९

   Luke lightly grabs onto the shorter Skywalker, pulling him to his side. The Jedi team walks in front of them, Naboo’s queen and her entourage between the two groups. Ignoring the irritation that he feels spike in the boy’s Force presence, he settles his eyes on the senator, chancellor, and several Jedi council members waiting for them. Yoda he recognizes from his own memories, with Mace Windu and Plo Koon standing behind him, both of their names supplied by the troll’s own memories.

   “No matter what,” he whispers so only Anakin will hear, “I will make sure the temple’s healers give you as many once overs as possible. You need a clean bill of health before I want you doing any kind of training, let it be here or somewhere else.”

   Anakin nods quickly in agreement, eyes locked onto the Jedi before them. Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon had joined the trio, talking in hushed voices with them. The smallest of the group mostly listens in on what the taller four are saying, putting in his input every once in a while. Anakin’s eyes are locked in on him, surprise and confusion clear on his face. _That’s right, this is his first time seeing a member of whatever the kriffing hell that species is that Yoda is a part of. Yoda isn’t even supposed to look this old either, by what Crystal is muttering about._

   Next to them, Naboo’s group had joined the senator and chancellor and drew them into their own whispered conversation. Narrowing his eyes, Luke studies the senator. He looks eerily familiar, like Luke had seen him before. He reminds him of… _holy Sith, it’s him! That bastard was a karking senator?_

   Luke’s glare hardens, shaking his head before nudging Anakin over to the Jedi. He’ll figure out how to deal with Sidious, maybe somehow convince the Jedi to help him get rid of the bastard. As long as he stays far away from his father, Luke will need the time to start a plan. _Kriff, why couldn’t Leia have come with me?_

९༨९༨९༨९

   “Do you think he’ll be able to help save them all?” Her question draws the other two’s attention to her, pulling them out of her argument. “Do you think he can remove the stain and save my _chosen children?”_

   “Yes, Ashla.” The Force simply states, sharing a look with Bogan. “We do. That’s why we allowed Yoda to send him back.”

   “Remember, it’s not only your _chosen_ that is at stake here. If they fall, our sister’s children will follow, and than mine. You, I, and It don’t want that to happen. That future cannot be allow to pass again, not if we still want this universe to still exist.”


End file.
